Fate: Sweet Temptation
by Ryuucchi
Summary: Kepedihan Hitsugaya dirasakan Ichigo.Ia tahu itu sangat sakit.Ketika perasaan untuk membuat Hitsugaya bisa mendapatkan sedikit kebahagian makin menjadi,ia melakukan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu.Manis tapi menyakitkan.1st di fandom ini!Ch 2 up!
1. Fate: Sweet Temptation1

_"Kau tidak tahu akan bagaimana rasanya, Kurosaki"_  
><em>"Ya, kau benar. Karena aku yang mendominasi..."<em>

**- - - - - = S Y E = - - - - -**

**Title: Sweet Temptation (Fate)**

**Cast: IchigoxHitsugaya**

**Genre: AU|Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: The casts belong to the writer of manga 'Bleach', Tite Kubo. Just the plot is mine.**

**WARNING: YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, Lemon, Typo(s), **GaJe, OOC(mungkin), GaMut**, nggak nyambung, mudah ketebak**

**Summary: Kepedihan yang dialami Hitsugaya, dirasakan Ichigo. Ia tahu itu sangat sakit.  
>Dan suatu ketika perasaan untuk membuat Hitsugaya bisa mendapatkan sedikit kebahagian<br>membuatnya melakukan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu. Manis tapi menyakitkan.**

**- - - - - = S Y E = - - - - -**

"Hei, Toushiro!" Seru pemuda berambut orange itu. Ia menepuk bahu kawannya yang dipanggil Toushiro.

"Kurosaki!" kesal Toushiro. Ya, dia sangat tidak suka dengan kelakuan si Kurosaki Ichigo itu yang selalu membuatnya hampir jantungan. Pasalnya Ichigo akan selalu datang mengagetinya seperti itu. Mengendap-endap lalu berteriak menyerukan namanya sambil menepuk bahu Toushiro keras. Ah, siapapun juga pasti akan kaget bukan? Tentu saja Toushiro akan marah, karena ia adalah orang yang anti-sentuhan orang lain. Satu lagi, ia adalah orang yang menyukai ketenangan. Maka dari itu, ia amat sangat membenci kelakuan Ichigo yang suka seenaknya sendiri teriak-teriak dan menyentuhnya. Baginya Ichigo adalah orang tercerewet, terberisik, terseenaknya sendiri, terkacau, dan ter-ter lainnya yang sangat mengganggu seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh menanggapi respon Hitsugaya. Ia sudah hafal betul bagaimana respon Hitsugaya jika ia memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," kata Ichigo kemudian setelah death glare yang diberikan oleh laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau suka sekali melamun, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo. Ia berdiri di samping Hitsugaya. Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lalu menyulutnya dengan api.

"..."

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi? Bisakah kau sekali ini menuruti ucapan temanmu ini?" tanyanya lagi. Hitsugaya menolehkan wajahnya ke Ichigo.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti merokok? Itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," balas Hitsugaya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memandangi kawannya itu. Yang dipandangi kembali memalingkan mukanya. Menghadap bangunan-bangunan di depannya. Matanya menyipit melihat ke bawah, pada orang-orang yang sedang melakukan rutinitas mereka. Ichigo mengikuti tingkahnya. Ia ikut memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, namun bukan ke bawah, melainkan ke arah bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang menjulang. Menuju satu titik diantara awan-awan dibelakang bangunan-bangunan itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut keduanya menuntun mereka untuk terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tidak." Kata keduanya bersamaan setelah keheningan cukup lama.

Kemudian hening lagi.

"Tidak akan mudah melupakannya. Karena aku tidak sepertimu," kata Hitsugaya memulai. Wajahnya tenang tapi sorot matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Dan tidak akan ada gunanya kau memikirkan Itu. Tidak akan merubah apapun," Ichigo melanjutkan. Ia menyesap rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskan asapnya lewat mulut, membuat kepulan yang segera hilang diterpa angin.

"Kau tidak tahu akan bagaimana rasanya, Kurosaki," kata Hitsugaya lagi. Nadanya penuh kekecewaan dan kesakitan.

"Ya, kau benar. Karena aku yang mendominasi," jawab Ichigo, menanggapi perkataan kawan kecilnya. Sebuah senyum kepedihan tercipta mendengar kalimat Hitsugaya barusan.

"Sejujurnya saja Kurosaki. Aku kadang iri melihatmu bersama gadis-gadismu itu. Entah mengapa, kurasa tak ada seorangpun yang ingin mendekatiku—kecuali kau," tutur Hitsugaya. "Aku... mungkinkah mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi sandaranku?" gumamnya kemudian. Sorot matanya kini tengah menghadap langit mendung di atasnya dan senyuman perih itu terukir. 'Awan itu sama sepertiku,' batinnya.

Seulas senyum getir kembali menghias wajah Ichigo saat ia mendengar lagi pernyataan kawannya. Ia tahu apa yang Hitsugaya rasakan saat ini.

Hitsugaya memang jauh dari kaya atau terpandang. Keluarganya hanyalah seorang petani. Ia hidup bersama neneknya dan kakak perempuannya. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Meskipun saat ini ia bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang—yah.. bisa dibilang cukup mahal karena itu adalah sekolah paling bagus di kota ini, tapi hidupnya serba pas-pasan. Bukan keinginannya pula untuk masuk ke sekolah itu. Hinamori, kakak perempuannya itulah yang menyuruhnya masuk ke sana dan demi membiayai sekolah Hitsugaya itu, Hinamori merelakan kuliahnya di putus. Pada akhirnya, seperti inilah.

Di sekolah tak ayal ubahnya seperti yang digambarkan pada film-film. Mereka, para kalangan elite itu, tentu sangat memilih teman. Dan Hitsugaya tentunya tak bisa berbaur dengan mereka. Memang ada beberapa siswa yang masih mau berinteraksi dengannya, namun mereka tidak terlalu memandang penting dirinya.

Beda dengan Ichigo Kurosaki yang notabene adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal se-Jepang. Jadi tak heran jika Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki banyak penggemar, baik wanita maupun pria. Itulah yang menyebabkan Hitsugaya kadang berpikir, apakah ia boleh berteman dengan Kurosaki? Apakah pertemanan ini adalah tulus, bukan semata-semata karena kasihan? Apakah ia boleh menutup telinga dari sekitarnya yang membicarakan mereka? Entahlah. Ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan itu semua. Yang jelas, kali ini dan saat ini, ia hanya ingin memiliki seseorang untuknya berbagi. Entah itu karena kasihan atau memang tulus.

Keheningan lama setelah pertanyaan terakhir dari Hitsugaya itu akhirnya terusik karena rintik hujan mulai turun. Mereka tersenyum miris pada pemikiran masing-masing.

"Aku pulang," kata Hitsugaya pendek. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mengambil tas serta jas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di lantai atap gedung tempatnya merenung itu. Ichigo membuntutinya.

**= S Y E =**

"Sebaiknya, kita kerumahku saja. Kuyakin kau akan mandi hujan jika kau tetap memaksa ingin pulang kerumah," kata Ichigo menawarkan. Ia mendekati motornya sambil memandang ke tempat yang diguyur hujan. Lebat. Deras. Dingin.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," Hitsugaya menolak. Ia tahu batasnya. Ia sudah sering merepotkan Ichigo karena statusnya dan ia tak mau itu terjadi terus-terusan.

"Oh, ayolah. Sekali ini mengapa kau tak menurutiku saja?" tanya Ichigo. Sedikit paksaan ada pada nada kalimatnya itu.

"Err..." Hitsugaya berpikir. Namun sebelum ia menjawab, Ichigo sudah memakaikannya helm dan jaket. Tak susah karena Hitsugaya lebih pendek daripada dirinya. Maka, jadilah hari itu ia pulang ke rumah Ichigo.

**= S Y E =**

Secepat apapun mereka melajukan motornya, kenyataan bahwa mereka basah kuyub tak terelakkan. Meskipun Hitsugaya juga telah memakai jaket yang diberikan Ichigo tadi, ia masih tetap basah walau hanya sebagian. Keduanya sampai di kediaman Ichigo. Rumah kaca yang besar. Memasuki sebuah halaman luas layaknya taman sebelum mereka sampai di rumah itu. Hanya Ichigo yang tinggal di sana. Memang kadang pelayan-pelayan Ichigo datang untuk membersihkan rumah itu atau melayani segala keperluan Ichigo, namun hanya hari-hari tertentu dan waktu-waktu tertentu saja.

Ichigo menekan beberapa angka yang terletak di gagang pintu untuk membuka kuncinya. Setelah itu, ia masuk diikuti Hitsugaya di belakangnya.

"Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri, kalau kau tak mau, anggap saja seperti rumah kontrakan. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau lakukan," kata Ichigo sebelum ia menghilang di balik tangga.

Hitsugaya melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang basah. Menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, namun kemudian ia lepas lagi. Ia memilih untuk bertelanjang kaki. Merasakan dinginnya keramik di sana. Ia kemudian melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya, menyampirkan di sampiran jaket. Lalu berjalan menuju sofa dekat jendela. Ia melemparkan pandangannya keluar, ke arah hujan sambil melonggarkan sedikit dasinya dan membuka kancing kedua pada seragamnya.

"Mungkin, jika itu adalah pisau, maka aku akan dengan senang hati berdiri di sana," gumamnya. Tapi volume gumamannya yang sangat rendah itu terdengar jua oleh Ichigo yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Maka aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau berdiri di sana," kata Ichigo. Ia menyampirkan handuk kecil ke rambut Hitsugaya dan mengacaknya sebentar. Dibaliknya, Hitsugaya tersenyum. Ichigo berbalik dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Direbahkan tubuhnya di sana.

Hitsugaya mengambil alih handuk tadi. Lalu menyapukannya di rambutnya yang basah. Berusaha secepatnya untuk mengeringkan rambut putihnya itu sebelum air yang menetes jatuh ke mana-mana. Ia juga mengelap sedikit seragamnya yang basah.

"Pakai ini. Kalau kau tidak ganti baju, kau akan sakit," kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan bajunya yang sekira pas ditubuh Hitsugaya di atas meja. Hitsugaya berbalik. Ia mengamati lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi kawannya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang memiliki warna rambut orange. Mata coklatnya kini terpejam. Dahinya berkerut sedikit. Ia tahu Ichigo sedang ada pikiran, entah karena apa. Ia hanya memandangi baju yang dibawakan Ichigo. Tak berniat untuk menggantinya. Lalu kembali memandang keluar.

"Kau tampak sakit," ujar Hitsugaya. Ia masih sibuk dengan rambutnya di depan jendela kaca. Ichigo menghela napas berat. Ia tahu ia sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Ditambah beban-beban pikiran yang kini memenuhi otaknya dan keadaan tubuhnya yang tadi tersiram hujan sampai basah kuyub. Ia pun pasrah kalau ia akan kena pilek atau demam, hanya saja ia tak mau Hitsugaya menjadi khawatir seperti itu.

"Ternyata aku memang tak bisa membohongimu, Toushiro," kata Ichigo. Ia menghela napas berat untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu membuka matanya. Menangkap sosok Hitsugaya yang masih berdiri mengeringkan diri di sana. Ia mengamati pemuda pemilik mata hijau zamrud itu lekat-lekat.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, Ichigo sangatlah menyukai sosok di depannya itu. Ah, bukan menyukai tapi menyayanginya, mencintainya. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hitsugaya, ia langsung jatuh hati dengan pemuda itu. Alasan kenapa ia menjadi kawan seorang yang tertutup itu adalah karena ia ingin lebih dekat dengan orang yang dicintainya. Memang tidak mudah bagi Ichigo maupun Hitsugaya menjadi sepasang kawan. Keduanya merasakan bagaimana pandangan orang-orang terhadap hubungan mereka. Tapi Ichigo menutup telinga akan semua itu. Yang terpenting adalah ia bisa selalu dekat dengan Hitsugaya. Ia bisa selalu menjadi seseorang yang ada untuk Hitsugaya walau kadang tak selalu ada. Ichigo tau cerita hidup Hitsugaya dari pemuda itu sendiri dan keinginan untuk melindungi lelaki jenius itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia mengamati setiap jengkal tubuh Hitsugaya. Tidak ada yang kurang sebenarnya, hanya ukurannya yang kecil itu. Namun itu yang membuatnya menjadi berbeda. Lebih manis dan lebih... menggoda? Lupakan. Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Tapi memang diakui, keimutan Hitsugaya itu melebihi dari keimutan seorang perempuan. Mata zamrudnya yang selalu meneduhkan. Raut wajahnya yang selalu tenang. Otaknya yang terlalu jenius dan sifatnya yang juga sangat 'anteng', membuat Ichigo semakin menyukainya. Oh, andaikan Hitsugaya tau bagaimana Ichigo selalu menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menyerangnya saat ia dan Ichigo tengah berduaan. Seperti saat ini.

Mata cokelat itu sampai pada tengkuk Hitsugaya. Dan langsung begitu saja melintas, nafsu yang dipendamnya bertahun-tahun ini, tatkala mendapati tengkuk putih itu. Bersih tanpa cacat. Kini semakin menggairahkan karena sedikit basah. Tanpa sadar dirinya berjalan menuju orang yang masih asyik mengeringkan diri itu. Berjalan sangat pelan seperti mengendap-endap, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa membohongi jenius sepertiku ini, Kurosaki," canda Hitsugaya. Ia selesai mengeringkan rambutnya meski tidak terlalu kering. Kini ia mengelap tangan dan sekitar lehernya yang masih sedikit basah. Sedang Ichigo sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Memandang lekat pada tengkuk putihnya. Perlahan Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya mensejajari tinggi pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau hujan sudah berhenti aku akan langsung pulang. Kau tak usah mengantarku," ucap Hitsugaya. Ia menghela napas. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hembusan napas seseorang ditengkuknya. Membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Kurosaki?" panggilnya. Orang yang dipanggil itu kini menyentuh kerah leher seragam yang dikenakan Hitsugaya. Seragam yang masih sedikit basah. Menyentuh perpotongan tengkuk itu yang membuat sang pemilik memejamkan matanya, geli.

"Aku bilang kau akan sakit jika tidak ganti pakaian," katanya sembari menghembuskan lagi napasnya di tengkuk Hitsugaya. Kembali Hitsugaya merinding.

"Kuro—uuhh..." lenguhan itu keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya saat Ichigo mencium lembut tengkuknya.

"Apa yang kau—hahh..." kembali terdengar. Ichigo mulai menyusupkan tangannya yang dingin kebalik seragam Hitsugaya. Mengelus punggung pemuda itu.

Ichigo tau ia salah dan harusnya berhenti, tapi pikirannya tak mau menyuruh tubuhnya berhenti dan Hitsugaya tau ia seharusnya menghindar dari keadaan ini, namun sama halnya dengan Ichigo, tubuhnya tak merespon pikirannya. Tubuhnya menginginkan itu, bahkan mungkin lebih. Sekuat tenaga ia ingin berontak tapi tubuhnya memaksa untuk tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Bahkan suaranya kini bersengkongkol dengan tubuhnya, mengeluarkan desahan dan lenguhan setiap Ichigo menyentuhnya.

"Nnh!" Hitsugaya terhenyak. Tangan kanan Ichigo ternyata sudah beralih ke depan badannya. Menemukan putingnya dan menggosoknya perlahan. Tangan kirinya mendekap sosok itu. Sedang bibir Ichigo masih asyik dengan tengkuk Hitsugaya.

**= S Y E =**

* * *

><p><strong>Nah! Saya mau buat jadi dua chap!(atau lebih, kalau memungkinkan).<strong>

**Kalau ada yang review, saya bakal lanjut SECEPATNYA. Kalo nggak ada, silakan dilanjutkan di alam imajinasi sendiri-sendiri... terima kasih! :)**


	2. Fate: Sweet Temptation2

_**Hyaa~~ Gomen baru update. Gomen~ karena ternyata lanjutannya jelek. Gomen~ karena nggak sesuai harapan. Gomen~ karena mengecewakan. Gomen~ kare—*dibekep* Pokoknya, GOMEEENN~~ Itadakimasu! :D**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Apakah sesakit itu?"<em>

_"Ya"_

**- - - - - = S Y E = - - - - -**

**Title: Sweet Temptation (Fate)**

**Cast: IchigoxHitsugaya**

**Genre: AU|Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: The casts belong to the writer of manga 'Bleach', Tite Kubo. Just the plot is mine.**

**WARNING: YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, Lemon, Typo(s), GaJe, OOC(mungkin), GaMut, nggak nyambung, mudah ketebak**

**Summary: Kepedihan yang dialami Hitsugaya, dirasakan Ichigo. Ia tahu itu sangat sakit.  
><strong>**Dan suatu ketika perasaan untuk membuat Hitsugaya bisa mendapatkan sedikit kebahagian  
><strong>**membuatnya melakukan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu.  
>Manis tapi menyakitkan.<strong>

**- - - - - = S Y E = - - - - -**

_"Nnh!" Hitsugaya terhenyak. Tangan kanan Ichigo ternyata sudah beralih ke depan badannya. Menemukan putingnya dan menggosoknya perlahan. Tangan kirinya mendekap sosok itu. Sedang bibir Ichigo masih asyik dengan tengkuk Hitsugaya._

**= S Y E =**

Hitsugaya melenguh panjang. Tubuhnya kini sudah tak berbusana, sedang Ichigo masih mengenakan bajunya lengkap. Tangan Hitsugaya diikat menggunakan dasinya ke atas dan ditahan oleh tangan kanan Ichigo. Membuat dadanya membusung ke atas. Ichigo di atasnya sedang asyik memainkan _nipple_nya. Menjilat dan mengulumnya, sesekali digigit-gigit kecil _nipple_ yang sudah memerah dan menegang sempurna itu. _Nipple_ yang satunya dimainkan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Dielus dan dicubitnya.

"Uhh.. Kurosaki... Aaahh—" Desahnya semakin menjadi tatkala Ichigo melepas tangan yang menahan tangannya dan bergerilya menuju arah selangkangannya. Diusapnya pelan paha dalamnya itu dengan tidak melepaskan kulumannya di _nipple_ Hitsugaya. Tangannya hanya meraba sekitarnya. Sema sekali tidak menyentuh kejantanan Hitsugaya yang sudah tegak berdiri.

"Kau—akh!" erang Hitsugaya. Ia masih sekuat tenaga untuk menahan agar desahannya tidak semakin menjadi. Saat ini, Ichigo tengah menciumi perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Menggigitnya lumayan keras lalu menjilat bekas gigitannya itu yang tentu akan membuat tanda kemerahan. Mulut Ichigo masih asyik melumati leher Hitsugaya, namun ternyata tangannya sudah tak berada di daerah selangkangan itu. Tangannya menuju lubang Hitsugaya.

"Ukh—! Kurosaki!" erangnya tertahan. Ichigo tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia tahu Hitsugaya tidak menerima perlakuan ini semua, tapi tubuh Hitsugaya tidak merespon apa yang Hitsugaya pikir. Maka dengan segera, Ichigo langsung mengarahkan mulutnya ke kejantanan Hitsugaya, membuat sang pemilik kaget.

"KUROSAKI—! Akh! Aaah... nnh— Haaah—a-ahh... Ummngh..."

Apa mau dikata, kuluman Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu tak ayal membuat pertahan Hitsugaya runtuh. Ia sudah tak memikirkan apapun lagi sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menikmati ini lebih lagi. Ichigo menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Kedua tangannya terjulur memainkan _nipple_ Hitsugaya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya. Pandangannya sudah tidak fokus lagi. Ia benar-benar sangat menikmati apa yang Ichigo lakukan saat ini. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah sangat-sangat terangsang karena perlakuan Ichigo.

"Nnh.. Ah—haa.. Kurosaki.. Mmmngh—haa— Le-lebih cepat lagi.. Mmnnh..." pinta Hitsugaya.

Seperti yang diminta, Ichigo yang mendengar desahan itu semakin mempercepat turun-naik kepalanya. Membuat tubuh Hitsugaya tersentak nikmat. Napasnya sudah sangat tak karuan. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Hitsugaya mengejang, pandangannya menjadi serba putih yang menyilaukan matanya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan hasrat yang ditahannya. Tanpa rasa jijik, Ichigo menelan semua cairan yang dikeluarkan Hitsugaya. Manis terasa saat cairan itu mengenai tenggorokannya.

Diangkatnya kepalanya, menatap Hitsugaya yang sedang mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia tersenyum sekilas memandangi apa yang dilihatnya. Mata Hitsugaya terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya, dadanya turun naik mengatur napasnya yang berlomba, wajahnya merah padam.

"Maaf," kata Ichigo kemudian. Ia lalu mengecup kening Hitsugaya sejenak dan mengarahkan ciumannya ke leher putih Hitsugaya. Hanya sebuah gigitan kecil dan sedikit hisapan di sana. Satu kissmark terakhir yang dibuatnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil seragam Hitsugaya yang tadi dibuangnya begitu saja.

Hitsugaya membuka matanya setelah ia rasa napasnya normal kembali. Matanya mengekor gerakan Ichigo yang kini membuka ikatan di tangannya. Ia menurut saja saat Ichigo menuntunnya untuk duduk dan memakaikan baju seragamnya. Dikancingnya satu-persatu kancing seragam Hitsugaya oleh Ichigo. Setelah selesai, Ichigo menatap wajah Hitsugaya lekat. Hitsugaya ikut memandang wajahnya.

Ichigo menyibakkan sedikit poni rambut Hitsugaya. Mengusap peluh yang tercecer di sana. Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah itu. Ekor matanya melihat ke arah bibir Hitsugaya. Ah, benar. Bahkan sejak pertama ia mencium tengkuk Hitsugaya, ia sama sekali belum merasakan bibir mungil itu.

Ichigo mengusap pelan bibir Hitsugaya menggunakan jempolnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan aku. Kalau kau marah, marahlah. Aku tahu kau menolaknya, maka kuakhiri sampai di sini. Benar-benar maafkan aku," ujarnya. Tangannya masih asyik menyentuh wajah Hitsugaya. Turun ke arah lehernya. Menyentuh bekas ciuman yang di buatnya.

"Bergegaslah membersihkan diri. Hujan sudah reda, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," katanya lagi. Lalu berdiri dan mengecup lagi kening Hitsugaya sekilas. Kemudian dia berbalik, hendak pergi dari situ.

"Curang!" seru Hitsugaya. Wajahnya menunduk. Seluruh badannya bergetar.

Ichigo berhenti. Kembali senyum getir itu terukir di wajahnya. "Maaf..." katanya lagi.

"Kau... ternyata sama saja dengan mereka. Memberiku harapan palsu yang membuatku terbang, lalu segera menjatuhkanku saat aku sudah mencapai atas. Kau curang!" teriak Hitsugaya. Matanya panas. Setetes air mata telah jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Kau... benar-benar memuakkan!" serunya. Nadanya sedikit bergetar karena ia mulai menangis.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung panik mendapati Hitsugaya tengah menangis. Ia kemudian kembali berjongkok di depan Hitsugaya. Menuntun wajah imut itu untuk memandangnya. Hitsugaya masih terisak. Dengan lembut ia mengusap air mata di pipi Hitsugaya. Ia memegang bahu Hitsugaya. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Hitsugaya yang kini bergetar sempurna. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan sayang. Dielusnya punggung pemuda yang kini tengah terisak.

"Sakit, Kurosaki..." bisiknya. Ichigo tersenyum miris, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenangkan anak itu dengan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

Lama ia dalam posisi seperti itu hingga kemudian dirasanya sang pemilik mata hijau zamrud itu mulai tenang. "Apakah sesakit itu?" tanya Ichigo masih tetap memeluk tubuh mungil Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo tersenyum. Entah senyum apa yang tercipta kali ini. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap kawannya penuh kasih. Pancaran hangat yang dikeluarkan mata Ichigo mendapat balasan dari Hitsugaya. Ia menatap Ichigo dalam. Menyalurkan segala kepedihannya yang ia pendam selama ini.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapuskan jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibir Ichigo bersentuhan dengan bibir Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tak menolak, ia hanya diam. Seolah hanya begitulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ichigo memperdalam lumatannya. Melumat bibir mungil itu hati-hati. Takut menyakiti sang pemilik bibir manis itu.

Hitsugaya mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya lewat bibir Ichigo. Ia ikut membalas lumatan Ichigo. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya. Tangannya memegang baju depan Ichigo kuat. Tak mau tersakiti lagi.

Tangan Ichigo menekan tengkuk Hitsugaya. Memintanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman itu. Ciuman penuh sayang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun yang mengganggu. Ciuman yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Hitsugaya. Memberinya sebuah tempat sandaran untuknya berbagi. Memberinya segenap kekuatan yang ia punya untuk membantu Hitsugaya berdiri. Memberinya segala ketulusan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang Hitsugaya inginkan.

"Emmphh..." lenguh Hitsugaya. Pasokan udara di paru-parunya dirasa semakin menipis, tapi Ichigo maupun dirinya enggan untuk melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Dan saat pasokan udara di paru-parunya sudah habis tak bersisa, ia melepaskan pagutan itu. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Haahh.. hah—haah..." Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Semburat merah di kedua pipinya begitu kentara. Ia memandang Ichigo dalam, mencari sebuah kepastian di sana.

"Akan kubuat kau merasakan kebahagiaan yang aku punya," kata Ichigo lalu ia kembali menyambar bibir mungil Hitsugaya. Bibir itu menggairahkan. Memberi candu pada Ichigo. Rasa manis yang ditawarkan membuat gairah Ichigo muncul lagi. Hitsugaya menutup kedua matanya. Ikut meladeni pagutan Ichigo.

Sekali lagi Ichigo menekan tengkuk Hitsugaya. Tangan satunya ia lingkarkan dipinggang Hitsugaya dan mendekatkan tubuh itu ke tubuhnya. Hitsugaya menggerakkan tangannya. Melingkarkannya di leher Ichigo. Ia melenguh menikmati ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu kini lebih mendalam. Nafsu mulai tersirat di dalamnya. Kedua orang itu enggan menghentikan aktivitasnya, namun paru-paru mereka memberontak untuk mendapatkan apa yang harusnya di isi. Kedua bibir itupun akhirnya terpisah, meninggalkan saliva tipis di antaranya.

Ichigo langsung menyerang leher Hitsugaya. Ia menciumi leher putih itu. Memberikan banyak tanda merah di sana. Tangannya kembali bergerilya ke dalam seragam Hitsugaya. Memilin tonjolan kecil yang ia temukan. Pemuda berambut putih itu melenguh. Tangannya masih setia melingkar di leher Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai membuka kancing seragam milik Toushiro. Setelah ia selesai membuka semuanya, ia langsung melepaskan baju itu dan di lemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Haahh... Ahh... Ku—Kurosaki... Aaahh..."

Sekali lagi, Ichigo melumat tonjolan pink di dada Hitsugaya. Penuh nafsu dan tuntutan. Seakan ia mengklaim bahwa itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Tangannya meraih kejantanan Hitsugaya. Memijatnya pelan. Sang pemilik dibuat terengah karenanya.

Ichigo mendongakkan wajahnya sebentar. Ia dapat melihat betapa merahnya kini wajah Hitsugaya. Dengan bibir delimanya yang sedikit terbuka dan desahan-desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat Ichigo tambah bernafsu. Ah, ia sudah lupa akan semuanya. Saat ini yang diinginkannya adalah menikmati si kecil itu. Menikmati seluruh yang Hitsugaya punya. Mengklaim semua yang dimiliki Hitsugaya adalah miliknya.

Ichigo kembali menjilat dada Hitsugaya sejenak sebelum kemudian tangan kirinya menahan bibir Hitsugaya lalu melumatnya. Sedang tangan kanannya kini berada tepat di lubang Hitsugaya. Mengelusnya pelan dan melesakkan satu jarinya ke sana.

"EMPH!" erang Hitsugaya tertahan. Sakitnya menjalar sampai ke badannya. Ichigo menggerakkan jarinya itu. Melakukan gerakan keluar masuk. Setelah dirasa agak lama, ia kembali memasukkan jari keduanya. Membuat Hitsugaya tersentak dan mengerang lagi. Bibir Ichigo masih tetap menahan bibir Hitsugaya. Lidahnya menjelajahi gua lembab milik Hitsugaya itu sehingga sang pemilik tidak menyadari bahwa jari ketiga Ichigo telah memasuki lubangnya. Melakukan gerakan zig-zag dan keluar-masuk.

Beberapa lama mereka berpagutan akhirnya Hitsugaya melepas pagutan itu karena ia butuh untuk melakukan respirasi.

"Uhh.. Haah.. Ahh... Kurosaki..."

Tangan Ichigo masih berada di dalam lubang Hitsugaya dan kini mulutnya tengah menjilati telinga Hitsugaya. Sesekali menggigit kecil daun telinga itu.

"Aahh..."

Bingo! Ichigo menyeringai mendengar desahan yang barusan dikeluarkan Hitsugaya. Ia telah menemukan titik itu. Kemudian ia mempercepat gerakan in-out jarinya. Tangan yang satunya digunakannya lagi untuk meremas-remas kejantanan Hitsugaya. Pemuda beiris mata hijau zamrud itu melenguh akan kenikmatan yang tak tertahan. Badannya menggeliat ke sana-ke mari. Desahannya semakin lama semakin keras dan panjang. Napasnya semakin tak beraturan. Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya kembali mengejang. Cairan putih itu kembali keluar. Mengotori sebagian perutnya dan perut serta tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Memberikan waktu bagi si putih itu untuk merasakan klimaksnya. Cairan putih yang ada di perut Hitsugaya dijilatnya. Kembali Hitsugaya mendesah.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo. Lidahnya masih asyik menari di perut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Ia sendiri merasa bingung dengan sensasi aneh yang tercipta karena perlakuan Ichigo.

"Belum selesai, Toushiro. Kuyakin kau akan lebih tak bisa menolak yang satu ini," kata Ichigo kemudian. Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya. Alisnya menaut mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Ichigo menatap wajah Hitsugaya dan menyeringai. Sedikit membuat Hitsugaya merinding.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamarku," katanya lagi. Ia lalu menggendong Hitsugaya _a la_ _bridal style_ ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, keduanya ak henti-hentinya saling melumat. Hitsugaya mencengkeram baju yang di kenakan Ichigo kuat-kuat.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar, Ichigo langsung merebahkan Hitsugaya di kasurnya. Berbalik dan mengunci pintu. Lalu kembali medekat ke arah Hitsugaya dibaringkan sambil melepaskan pakaiannya hingga hanya tersisa boxer dan dalamannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Akan kuhilangkan sakitmu itu, Toushiro," jawabnya sambil mulai merangkak menindih Hitsugaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Kembali alisnya saling bertautan. Ichigo mengusap wajahnya pelan dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Nikmati selagi aku masih bisa memberikannya," kata Ichigo.

Ia kembali menyerang perpotongan leher dan bahu Hitsugaya. Memberi lagi beberapa tanda merah yang telah cukup penuh. Tangannya turun ke selangkangan Hitsugaya. Meraba daerah itu. Lalu meraih kejantanan Hitsugaya yang telah berdiri tegak kembali. Ichigo meremas kejantanan Hitsugaya. Dimaju-mundurkan tangannya dengan ritme yang semakin cepat.

"Engghh... Ku—kurosaki... Aa—ahh... Ennggh..." Desahan demi desahan kembali meluncur dari bibir Hitsugaya. Ditutupnya mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha meredam desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Ichigo tidak menyukai hal itu. Ia singkirkan tangan Hitsugaya yang digunakan untuk menutup mulut pemuda es itu.

"Keluarkan, Toushiro. Supaya aku bisa mendengar semuanya. Supaya kau bisa lebih merasakan nikmatnya," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hitsugaya lalu menjilatnya.

Ichigo mempercepat tangannya. Membuat Hitsugaya mengerang keras. Napasnya memburu, wajahnya semakin memerah. Berikutnya tubuhnya kembali mengejang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dikeluarkan cairannya di tangan Ichigo. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di bantal. Ichigo menyeringai. Ia melumuri jari-jari tangannya dengan cairan Hitsugaya. Juga lubang Hitsugaya tak lupa ia lumuri.

Tidak. Kali ini dia akan langsung memulainya. Ia sudah terlalu lama bermain dengan jarinya tadi. Dirasanya tadi sudah cukup untuk membuka lubang Hitsugaya. Terlebih ia telah menemukan titik itu. Maka kemudian Ichigo melepaskan boxer berikut celana dalamnya.

Hitsugaya yang tak sengaja melihat milik Ichigo itu kontan membelalakkan matanya. Semburat merah kentara sekali di kedua belah pipinya. Ichigo tersenyum jahil sambil mencolek pinggang Hitsugaya yang menyebabkan pemuda itu kembali dari alam keterkejutannya.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya meragu. Setelah sekian detik, kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah akan sakit?" tanyanya saat Ichigo mulai mengarahkan miliknya ke depan lubang Hitsugaya. "Yah, kurasa. Tapi kemudian kau akan menikmatinya," jawab Ichigo. Ia tersenyum memandang Hitsugaya yang hanya mengangguk meyakini perkataan semenya itu.

Ichigo mengecup sekilas kening Hitsugaya. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Hitsugaya. Pelan-pelan dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang itu. Hitsugaya meringis tertahan. Tubuh Hitsugaya mengeliat. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mati-matian ditahannya rasa sakit itu. Tapi tak tahan juga.

"Kurosaki… I-itaaiii…" rintihnya. Bahunya bergetar. Mata emerald itu menampakkan genangan-genangan air yang siap tumpah kapanpun. Ichigo melumat bibir Hitsugaya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemuda mungil itu.

Hitsugaya pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan Ichigo mulai memajukan pinggulnya. Menanamkan miliknya sepenuhnya. Lalu ditariknya kejantanannya, hingga hanya batang kepalanya yang masih tersisa. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba dimajukan miliknya kuat-kuat.

"AAKH...!" teriak Hitsugaya keras. Ia meringis sakit. Tapi Ichigo tetap melakukan itu lagi. Sehingga dalam ruangan itu, kini penuh dengan erangan dan desahan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut keduanya.

"Nnnh… Kurosaki… Aah… Aaaaahng…"

Desahan-desahan nikmat meluncur dari mulut Hitsugaya. Dan Ichigo semakin hilang kendali. Dimaju-mundurkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan keras. Hitsugaya mengerang kuat-kuat. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup sebagian wajahnya. Sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan unuk mencengkeram seprei di bawahnya hingga seprei itu kini tak karuan bentuknya. Lama-kelamaan pandangannya mengabur. Napasnya semakin lama semakin memburu seiring semakin cepatnya gerakan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki… ahh… aaah…"

Ichigo kembali menemukan titik itu. Maka ia kemudian menambah kecepatannya. Bibirnya menangkup kembali bibir Hitsugaya. Tangannya membawa tangan Hitsugaya ke atas tubuh itu. Menautkan jemari mereka.

"Enngh... Aah... Ahh... Ah-aahhnngg... Ku-Kurosaki..."

Hitsugaya hampir mencapai klimaksnya jika saja Ichigo tidak menutup lubang keluarnya dengan jempol sebelah tangannya yang membuat pemuda mungil itu melepas paksa ciuman mereka.

"Akh! Kuro—saki... Lepaskan..! Enggh... Uh! Sakit, Kurosaki...!" rontanya. Namun Ichigo menggeleng.

"Belum saatnya, Toushiro," katanya. Dengan cepat ia kembali menawan bibir yang membuatnya sangat tergoda itu.

"Empph... Engghh! Nnnhhh..."

Ichigo semakin memajukan kejantanannya. Dinding rectum Hitsugaya menjepit kejantanannya semakin erat. Sehingga membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing setelah Ichigo melepaskan jempolnya. Hitsugaya sedikit berjengit merasakan cairan hangat Ichigo yang berada di dalam lubangnya memenuhi ruang itu.

Ichigo ambruk di atas tubuh Hitsugaya. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Mereka meresapi tiap detik pencapaian yang di dapat. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo melepas kejantanannya dari Hitsugaya. "Ukh..." rintih Hitsugaya pelan saat benda itu ditarik keluar.

Ichigo lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hitsugaya. Masih dengan mengontrol napasnya. Hanya suara napas mereka yang terdengar di penjuru kamar itu.

Semenit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari samping Ichigo. Ichigo menolehkan wajahnya. Ia memandang Hitsugaya yang kini telah terlelap. Ia tahu Hitsugaya pasti sangat lelah mengingat entah berapa kali ia membuat pemuda bersurai putih itu klimaks.

Tangannya terjulur ke wajah Hitsugaya. Mengusapnya pelan dan penuh kasih. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian dengan kakinya, ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Sebelum ia jatuh tidur, ia kembali mengecup singkat bibir dan kening Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggerakkan kepalanya pelan tanda ia terusik. Setelah itu, ia membawa tubuh mungil Hitsugaya ke dalam pelukannya dan terlelap.

**= S Y E =**

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...~~ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh...~~~ *Author tepar*<strong>

**Amatir! Amatir! Amatir! *pundung di pojok WC* ****Dasar amatiran! Begitu aja udah tepar =='**

**Huwa~ nggak nyangka akhirnya bisa juga nulis sampai kayak gitu, nyahaha XD Pake salah satu pairing fave lagi.. Uh! Seneng dah, keke~ XD**

**Bagaimana fic-nya readers sekalian? Apakah kurang lemonnya? Apakah terlalu bertele-tele? Atau terlalu cepat? Apakah kangen kalian sudah terobati?#abaikan-.-'**

**Baiklah, fic ini saya buat sebagai permohonan maaf karena beberapa bulan(?) ini saya tidak update fic series itu. Oh, _I'm tired with straight pair so I made this_, nyehehe 3XD *devil laugh***

**Okeh! Intinya, ini adalah fic permohonan maaf karena tidak update-update dan juga fic permohonan maaf karena tidak update fic seriesnya itu. Yah, berhubung saya sedang diuji sekolah (baca:test semester) jadi susah deh nyolong waktu buat bikin fic. Minta doanya ya readers! Semoga nilai saya bagus, amin.. Wajib lhoh! #maksa**

**Adakah yang berkenan untuk mereview? (Sebenarnya, entah mengapa, Author ingin membuat sekuel dari fic ini, tapi kayaknya susah ngedapetin waktu luang di semester dua nanti, jadi entahlah. Tapi, kalau sekiranya nanti ada reader(s) yang minta dibikinin sekuel atau apapun itu namanya, semoga saya bisa buatin.)**

* * *

><p><em>Mari masuk dalam sesi RR *Readers:apaan tuh thor? #Author: oh, RR adalah <strong>Reply Review<strong>, bukan Read-Review, nyahaha! XD *plak!abaikan.-.-_

**Shirouta Tsuki**: Makasih udah review. Okeh! Ini dilanjutin. Semoga suka ya… kalau mengecewakan saya minta maaf, baru sekali ini bikin NC, yaoi pula, hehe :D

**namikaze malfoy**: Uwaw… benarkah?*v* Wah.. wah… saya terharu deh TvT Yosh! Saya juga penggemar beratnya Hitsugaya-_taichou_! Tos! *sok akrab* Makasih yah reviewnya… ^^

**CCloveRuki**: Nyahaha… ya begitulah si Ichigo. Wkwkw. Kalo bilang entar nggak seru, keke~ Iyap, Shiro-kun menikmati banget tuh. Malah minta lebih tuh. Ok! Ini udah di update. Makasih reviewnya… ^^

**ryoka-chan**: Arigatou ne untuk fave-nya… ^v^

**Purple and Blue**: Okeh. Ini udah update. Semoga suka ya…. Makasih reviewnya ^^Oh ya, yang Something Impossible itu dilanjut dong... Pengen liat gimana kelanjutannya. Maaf deh selama ini nggak review, habis kalo baca pake HP sih, jadi males kalo mau login, hehe. Saya nunggu tuh. Oke! Semangat! :D

_Apakah ini udah cepat? *Maklum, jadwal biasanya kan 1minggu sekali, hehe. Malah mungkin 1 bulan sekali :D_

_Maaf kalo masih tergolong lama, saya kan sudah mulai test, jadi agak susah juga bikin fic nyambi belajar. Tapi ini sudah saya update. Semoga suka ya…._

_Dan Arigatou buat _**SiDers**_ semua yang sudah rela meluangkan waktunya membaca fic gagal saya ini…. Gomen ne kalo mengecewakan atau kurang memuaskan._

**Baiklah, saya rasa sudah banyak bacotan dari saya. Jadi, sekian~~ RnR please~~ #sebenernya sih maksa. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*PS: Saya nggak dapat feelnya tuh... so, jangan salahkan saya kalau fic ini jadi JELEK. GOMEN! *pundung<strong>


End file.
